


Our corner of the world

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Sleeping Together, This is only barely not a drabble but it's. a Good Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: "Given time, Lafayette would pass through a multitude of emotions at recalling their positions— the ying-yang of their bodies, giving and taking space in an easy yet unguided, unplanned fashion. But here, in the moment where it is dark and so wordlessly intimate, he feels only peace."





	Our corner of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



It is in the little hours of the morning that Lafayette stirs from rest, mouth dry from the air, bleary eyes carefully taking in his circumstance. 

The sun has yet to fully rise, so the apartment is bathed in shadow, dark corners creating a quiet, nesting ambiance. His hair, down from its usual band, is pressed flat against the mattress, and a few curls, unruly from sleep, brush at his neck, soft from prolonged contact with the fabric of his bed.     
  
A noise causes him to look down at his chest. It is Hercules, lying still as a stone, practically on top of him.    
  
Given time, Lafayette would pass through a multitude of emotions at recalling their positions— the ying-yang of their bodies, giving and taking space in an easy yet unguided, unplanned fashion. But here, in the moment where it is dark and so wordlessly intimate, he feels only peace.    
  
Hercules snores, but it’s a low, deep sound, so guttural and strong that it vibrates in Lafayette’s chest, reminding him of a cat’s purr in how surprisingly soothing he finds it. He smiles, fond, and brings his hand up to rub at the back of Hercules’ neck. The man somehow presses closer, further into him, movements heavy, weighted with sleep. Lafayette sighs, content, and copies, gives back in to sleep.


End file.
